Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by Sasunaru-channn
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki a young college graduate, taking whatever job or  offer he has to in order to survive. Meet Sasuke Uchiha a cold hearted pornography star willing to take the young one under his wing. Whats the catch ? SasuNaru Lemon s .


**Karma is a b!cth**

Naruto sat at the usually tacky bar, the fake leather of the rickety stool jabbing into his ass unpleasantly.

Grunting out underneath his breathe, "Damn cheap stools" before continuing the pattern of shifting and readjusting himself. He took leisurely small sips of his favorite drink "The Hawaiian Rocks". A fruit punch dipped with Vodka , salt rimmed around the glass, a little Pop Rocks settled at the bottom and a black umbrella nestled at the top.

In his other hand he took small drags of the half smoked cigarette , puffing out the smoke almost mechanically as he breathed in the ash.

His cerulean eyes that usually overflowing with light, were a dim shade of blue due to the foul mood he was in.

He was unhappy, scratch that, he was in his own personal slice of living hell.

Going back a few months you would never have seen the newly college graduate smoking two packs a day or consuming vast amounts of alcohol.

No because back then he believed in Morals, he wanted to be something his parents were proud of , not some overweight slacker, who didn't pay rent. Rewind his life back a few months and you would have seen a different , naïve blonde who went to his shitty paying job regularly , talking with friends and bonding with his family. What a fucking joke that life was, his old life was. His new life consisted of walking the streets of his hometown Chicago, selling himself for whatever the offer was to random fucks who happened to pass by.

His mind was in turmoil, his body broken, his willpower fading.

He had no home to return to, no parents to congratulate him or in this case beat the living shit out of him. He couldn't return to that carefree fake ass life he once lived in because reality was one harsh son-of-a-bitch. Nothing could change a man more than witnessing your whole life burn down in flames, hearing your parents screams of agony as the fire slowly burnt them alive, leaving a co-"Fuck" the blonde murmured, realizing the cigarette in his hand was burnt all the way down to the filter.

Jumping quickly off the rickety stool, trying to avoid getting burnt on his hand but instead his plan failed causing hot ashes to spew at his face.

Releasing the cigarette butt , watching with some amusement as it his the grimy floor before bringing his foot over it and ebbing it out. Naruto turned around after with narrowing eyes, his eyes locked on with compatriot who sat on his own barstool, onyx eyes connecting with cerulean , the stranger smirked before dryly stating "hn….you really are stupid, fucking dobe." Naruto knew in that moment of time his day was going to get a lot worse.

The blonde merely brushed off the cocky onyx haired man's words, giving him a dull glare and turning back to his stool pulling out another cigarette and lighting it, taking a deep and long drag. They sat in an nothing other than subdued silence nothing but the clinking off ice against glass and the occasional chattering. Then that prick had to ruin his silence, speaking again. "Never expected you to be the silent type…Naruto Uzumaki, or should I call you fucking dobe for short" the onyx eyed man chortled, taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage.

The blonde practically felt like pounding this guys head into the ground, he eyed the other darkly before speaking " First of all" the Uzumaki began taking a long drag of his cigarette and exhaling " how the fuck do you know who I am…. I never fucking took pricks like you to be the stalker type and second of all " he inhaled and exhaled again " if I'm a fucking dobe, you're a fucking teme " the blonde growled out, taking a small sip of his own beverage.

The onyx eyed mans gaze became somewhat steely, he gave out a small dry chuckle before taking another sip of his drink and fishing in his grey overcoat pulling out a white card and sliding it over to him " Let's just say… I'm interested in you" he stated somewhat amused. The blonde shifted his gaze wearily from the man to the card " I'd prefer if we talked about this somewhere else, teme" the blonde huffed out, putting some money on the table before leaving the old bar, the door closing behind him with a loud clink.

The blonde waited outside of the bar for the onyx eyed man shifting back and forth impatiently , slightly shivering as the cool November air chilled through him " where the hell is he !" the blonde mumbled. Throwing his head back in extreme exasperation he stared at the yellow and pink sky before him, watching the sunset with a twinge of interest. " Aren't you the cutie huh baby, mm are you going anywhere tonight" a voice cut into the blonde's psyche, he shifted his darkening cerulean eyes to the younger man before him.

" Just saying hand jobs are 20, blow jobs are 50, and anything else depends on how much you're willing to pay" the blonde once again mumbled, not wanting to flirt but just get this fucking shit over with. The younger man smiled pulling his arm around the blonde's waist and fishing in his pocket "mmm… feisty, I'll pay ya 160 for something extra ..wat'cha say". Naruto felt his temple throb , smashing his cigarette against the ground and eyeing the stranger " fine..but-" " I'd appreciate if you didn't touch him" another voice cut in interrupting the blonde, Naruto surprised looked at the familiar voice, onyx eyes meeting with his. " mmm U-Uchiha-san… Gomen" the stranger quickly headed off scurrying away as if he'd piss his pants.

Naruto felt anger overcome him " what the hell… I was going to get paid and why the fuck would you cut in Teme" he roared, causing near by pedestrians to stare at the two lingering figures. The onyx eyed jackass sent a dark glare at the blonde before simply and carelessly stating " I could pay you way more than what he could ever give you, I was sent here to find you, my boss wants to see if you want to come associate yourself with pornography business" , he threw the white card at the disgruntled blonde, giving him a wide smirk before walking off an bottle of Red wine in his left hand.

Naruto knotted his brows in confusion, staring at the white card blankly reading it's contents " Konoha Pornography Co. owned by Nagato co-owned by Uchiha Sasuke". he flipped the card over seeing handwriting a phone number was scribbled haphazardly along with "Call Me , Dobe". Naruto sighed not seeing the ebony haired stranger in sight, he looked back down at the ivory card he held in his hands.

"Things were finally looking up for me " the blonde thought semi-happily, walking down the street with his head held high he thought of whether to call the asshole or not. He opted for the best choice to call him. Slowly he reached in his grimy sweatpants pocket pulling out an LG phone , dialing the number and hearing the phone ring with an all to cheery ring-tone. The line picked up and the jackass's voice chimed in " didn't think you'd call so soon… your better be ready , meet me at the same bar tomorrow Five'o clock, bring your shit because your going to a nice long airplane flight with me" he said. The blonde grunted and fell silent, he heard the line click and he presumed the bastard had hung up. The blonde sighed " just when things look up for me… they fall straight back down" he thought, shoving his hands along with his phone in his dirty sweatpants pockets and walking off into the cold November air.


End file.
